yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctrzombie
Doctrzombie is a Middlefaggot on 2b2t, and one of the earliest YouTubers present on the server, having videos dating back to March of 2013. He is best known for his series 'Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t - The World's Worst Server'. History Doctrzombie joined 2b2t on the 3rd of March, 2013. His video, titled "Advanced Minecraft Presents: 2b2t - the world's worst server," gained him much attention and he swiftly became the known YouTuber of 2b2t. For the years preceding June 1st, 2016, doctrzombie was a well-known and friendly presence on the server, and for a long time he was the only true youtuber on the server, as the all other players that posted youtube videos (such as Fit and Sato) didn't do so with any regularity, as Doctrzombie did. He created a long video series spanning ten seasons over three years that featured him building, exploring, and surviving on 2b2t. His YouTube videos had won him many allies, and he was often the force that drew players to the server. During the Rusher War, he allied with Team Veteran and cooperated with Fit. Doctrzombie and Fit did a collaborative stream on September 17th, 2016, fighting around spawn with others including NedaT, xPandaMCx and Babbaj. During this stream they build Fort Dick, a small building in spawn and defended it against invaders. It, like everything at spawn, was destroyed. Sometime later, Doctrzombie announced he was going to 'Make Fort Dick Great Again', referencing US President Donald Trump's famous slogan. He even made a map art for it and went to spawn to rebuild, only to discover the area was heavily withered and rebuilding was near impossible. On the April Fools map, Doctrzombie built Fort Dick 2.0 alongside many others. Videos Doctrzombie has made numerous videos about 2b2t since his arrival in March 2013. His videos mostly consist of him exploring the server, looking at the various builds around Spawn and visiting some bases as well him building his own. His series is divided up into Seasons. At the time of writing, Doctrzombie is currently on Season 10 of his series. Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 1 (March - November 2013) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 2 (December 2013 - March 2014) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 3 (May - July 2014) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 4 (July - November 2014) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 5 (December 2014 - April 2015) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 6 (April - October 2015) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 7 (October 2015 - March 2016) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 8 (March - September 2016) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 9 (October 2016 - May 2017) Advanced Minecraft: 2b2t Season 10 (May 2017 - present) Trivia * Doctrzombie is a father to three boys * Doctrzombie has said several times in his videos (including his stream with Fit) that on the day Rusher arrived on 2b2t (June 1st 2016) he had recorded a video announcing his retirement from 2b2t. He dediced to stay on 2b2t due to the ensuing Rusher War. Category:WIP Category:Youtube Category:Youtuber Category:YouTubers Category:Players Category:People